otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
HMS Indefatigable
The flagship of the Sivadian Royal Naval Service, as well Acting Commodore Jacob Freely, the Indefatigable is not only one of the largest capital ships currently in operation, it is also one of the most advanced. A modern First Rate Ship of the Line, it sports varied weapons systems as well as the ability to carry twenty four Spitfire class multi-role starfighters. The latter ability has branded the Indefatigable a battle-carrier rather than just a battleship among nations that use a modern ship classing system. Since its commissioning it has maintained a higly visible presence, both in Sivadian military operations as well a diplomatic and service duties. It lead the task force against the Kamir threat of Grim and also served during the Sivad-Solar Republic Conflict. It has undertook diplomatic missions to Ungstir and participated in the rescue of the G'ahnli survivors from the Ahndar Subcity disaster. Most recently, it served in several key battles of the Birthright War. When assembled, the Indefatigable serves as the central piece of the Indefatigable Carrier Task Group. The first ship of its class, several more of its kind were scheduled to be built and production was accelerated by the Birthright War; however, the RNS has not publicly acknowledged any of them having been christened or having served. Indefatigable's main armament consists of four triple Mark Seven turbocannon turrets, backed by a state of the art milspec fire control system. It carries both the heaviest armor and shield systems of any current capital ship and, in a departure from traditional Sivadian practice, has been equipped with a Mark II Spindrive transition engine. It has 2 Launches (RNS "Fearless" Class), 1 Barge (RNS Standard Senior Office Type) and 2 Pinnacles (RNS "Newcastle" Class). Last, its conventional armaments are supplemented by a squadron of Spitfire starfighters of the 807th RNAS, maintained in a well protected hangar and flight control facility. Fate In 3007, she was lost with all hands in the Battle of Waldheim during the Phyrrian War. Fact Sheet Complement (Including Fleet Command Staff) 30 Officers (including Marine Officers) 45 Civilian and Warrant Officers 30 Squadron Officers of Carrier Group 625 Specialists 240 Marines Reactor Witmer Energy Anti-matter Reactor Propulsion Teledyne Dynamics Mark III Sublight Engine RPG 3000 Maneuvering Thruster System ITS Fleet Systems MkII Military Spindrive Computer YRAC R25000 Computer Core Sensors General Signals A32 Sensor Package with Scientific Package Armament 12 Turret Mounted Main Guns (4x3) 5 Torpedo Tubes Various small and antifighter armament Fighter Compliment 24 "Spitfire" Class NMMM Jackhammer Variant Small Craft 1 Barge, RNS Standard Senior Office Type 2 Launches, RNS "Fearless" Class 2 Pinnacles, RNS "Newcastle" Class Ships Crew Line Officers * Captain (NPC) * First Lieutenant (NPC) * Second Lieutenant (NPC) * Third Lieutenant (NPC) * Fourth Lieutenant (NPC) * Fifth Lieutenant (NPC) * Sixth Lieutenant (NPC) * Seventh Lieutenant Bridgette Nicole Spencer (NPC) * Eight Lieutenant Martin Harold Grimes (NPC) Surgeons * Surgeon-Commander John Patrick Lind (PC) * Surgeon (NPC) * Surgeon (NPC) Civilian Officers * Ship's Master - (NPC) * Ship's Purser - (NPC) * Ship's Engineer - (NPC) * Ship's Gunner - (NPC) * Boatswain - (NPC) * Bosun's Mate (NPC) * Bosun's Mate (NPC) * Bosun's Mate (NPC) Marine Detachment - Air Wing - 807th Royal Naval Aerospace Squadron Indefatigable Category: HMS Indefatigable Category: HMS